


need

by nuageuse (ensoleillee)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cock Warming, Drabble, M/M, Praise Kink, no beta i'm insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensoleillee/pseuds/nuageuse
Summary: But that’s Jaskier’s thing. Getting under Geralt’s skin to the point where Geralt can say he’s become addicted to the bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 400





	need

**Author's Note:**

> tmi but characters who are so Intimidating and Buff and everything turning into mush for their s.o.. we love to see it  
> also will i ever write something that is not a Drabble ? stay tuned

Geralt wonders what all the people he’s threatened, intimidated, fought, _killed_ must think of him right now if they could see him. The White Wolf, on his knees with another’s man’s dick down his throat, laying heavy on his tongue. Geralt of Rivia, who could chop your head off in the span of mere seconds, getting carpet burn while he’s trying not to squirm because his pants are becoming tighter with every passing second.

Jaskier hums above him. Geralt drinks up the sounds of approval and it seeps through the walls he’s built up so many, many years ago. But that’s Jaskier’s thing. Getting under Geralt’s skin to the point where Geralt can say he’s become addicted to the bard. He’s become addicted to the obnoxious and endless talking of Jaskier, his ability to say the wrong things at the wrong times. Addicted to his charm that’s just _so Jaskier_ , the unlimited faith he has in Geralt.

Geralt can feel himself choking up and not only because he’s cock-warming Jaskier.

“Shh,” Jaskier makes lowly, feeling Geralt slip, just how he seems to always know what’s going on in the witcher’s head. He strokes over Geralt’s hair, burying himself a tad bit deeper in Geralt’s throat, and Geralt’s starting to feel sated again, floating off into the air and his body becoming so light.

That’s another thing about Jaskier. Whenever he’s touching Geralt—may it be an accidental brush of their fingers when they’re walking close next to each other, or when Jaskier’s groping Geralt’s thighs in the back of an inn—, the witcher knows he should be having alarm bells going off in his head. But there’s nothing. He just so weirdly feels warm in his chest and links their pinkies together, and he may even smile sheepishly at Jaskier (or, when they’re in an inn, he yanks Jaskier to his feet and ushers him into their room).

It’s not that often that they find themselves in this particular situation, no matter how much the two of them enjoy it. This is _special._

But sometimes, Geralt needs this. Needs the freedom of the endless responsibilities that go in hand with his profession of fighting the evil and keeping the less evil safe. And more importantly, keeping Jaskier safe. He knows it’s not a good idea to go on monster hunts with someone so important to him. But they’ve tried it the other way, both of them going their own respective ways. And as it has turned out, Jaskier attracts danger, so Geralt might as well just keep close to himself. It’s not an understatement when he says he needs Jaskier with him, to keep him on earth and not get over his own head.

So, when Geralt drops to his knees in front of Jaskier and starts fumbling with the front of Jaskier’s pants, Jaskier knows what to do. Geralt doesn’t know how all of it has developed, but he knows how having Jaskier’s dick—not sucking, not licking, just having it in his mouth—keeps him on the ground. His mind becomes floaty, like a cloud on a bright autumn day, and he’s letting himself relax.

Jaskier’s also getting his fair share. Obviously. He’s getting his dick stimulated, but on top of that, as he’s told Geralt once, he loves it when Geralt comes to him and that he can help him. Geralt knows Jaskier doesn’t hold a single dominant cell in his body (that’s reserved for Geralt himself, thank you very much), but he can imagine the power rush Jaskier must be getting when the killing machine who has inspired so many heroic ballads to be sung about him drops down and begs for cock.

Geralt lays his cheek on Jaskier’s thigh, closing his eyes. He feels the bitter taste of Jaskier’s pre-come on his tongue and he’s dying to swallow, but Jaskier hasn’t allowed him. And when Geralt’s in this state, he won’t do anything Jaskier hasn’t told him to do. Responsibility and all.

“My beautiful boy,” Jaskier murmurs, skilled, calloused fingers ghosting over Geralt’s face. Geralt almost chokes up again, but with Jaskier touching him almost so innocently, he can stay grounded. “So good.”

Geralt smiles. This is just what he needs, and Jaskier is there to give him just that, and even more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
